Bufanda
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: Seguir aquellos rastros era la única opción que le quedaba. No iba a pasar nada después de todo, ¿Cierto? / — Gracias. — / Después de todo, esa bufanda era muy preciada para ella. [¿RivaMika?] [Drabble]


Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

Viñeta | ¿RivaMika? | Posible Ooc.

 _Bufanda_

.

Drabble

.

El clima era frio, demasiado a decir verdad.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, intentando buscar la salida en aquel bosque, como si fuera un laberinto sin salida. Arrugaba su nariz, estaba molesto de estar así justo en esos momentos cuando sus hombres más lo necesitaban, pero no podía hacer nada, ni él sabía cómo había llegado a caer en un lugar como ese.

Había sangre en la tierra, que pertenecían a varios soldados que habían sido devorados por algunos titanes que rondaban libres, escondiéndose entre los árboles y esperando a encontrar alguna otra presa inocente.

Tenía que tener cuidado.

Mientras más iba caminando, más se le agotaba la paciencia, pero tenía que seguir o seguro llegaría demasiado tarde. Agacho su mirada por unos segundos, la tierra seguía dibujada de sangre, aunque esta vez se encontró con un charco y se notaba que estaba fresca.

¿Quién habrá sido el pobre soldado víctima de los titanes?

La sangre lo guiaba, era como un camino, así como los cuentos de hadas donde ponías piedras en el bosque para no perderte y llegar a tu punto de inicio.

Comenzaba a dudar, ¿Acaso era buena idea?

No quería ser el almuerzo de los titanes, pero tampoco quería seguir caminando como un idiota sin llegar a algún lado.

Se detuvo para analizar su situación unos pocos segundos.

Y finalmente, que para ser sinceros había ganado por mucho, decidió seguir esos rastros color carmesí que aún se mantenían frescos sobre la tierra.

No despego su vista del suelo, pero en unas cuentas ocasiones lo tenía que alzar para estar seguro si algún titán no lo perseguía o algo sospechoso sucedía en su alrededor. El clima comenzaba a sentirse más helado de lo normal, estaba empezando a sentir frío y su uniforme que llevaba puesto no le ayudaba a mantenerse abrigado.

Seguía siguiendo los rastros, mientras en su mente preguntaba cómo era posible que aquella sangre se desparramara de esa manera tan peculiar. Como si alguien que fue lastimado se hubiera estado arrastrando, con sus heridas y el dolor que sentía, hasta poder buscar algo de ayuda y tratar de sobrevivir.

¿Encontrara algo en el camino que lo sorprenda?

De repente, sin que se diera cuenta, había pisado algo, era una prenda de vestir, pero no una cualquiera.

Una bufanda…

Era roja, ¡Si, roja!, pero estaba manchada de sangre… ¿Quién era el propietario de aquella bufanda sucia y manchada de sangre ajena?

.

— ¡Ackerman!

— ¿Si, capitán?

— Ten. — Extiende su brazo hacia ella, con algo que posaba en su mano. — Se te cayó en el entrenamiento.

Ella solo sonrió y acepto su más grande tesoro: La bufanda que le regalo Eren.

— Gracias…

— ¿Usas eso en pleno sol, Ackerman?

— Es muy importante para mí. — Pauso. — Usted no lo entendería.

— ¿Crees que no tengo algo preciado?

— Siendo lo bastante sincera; sí.

— Tengo más que eso, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser algo material. — Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda para comenzar a marcharse. — Ten eso en mente, mocosa.

.

Después de eso no había vuelto a ver a la azabache en días.

Enredo la bufanda en su cuello, el frio lo estaba comenzando a agobiar y eso era lo único que tenía cerca. Después de todo le iba a devolver cuando vuelva, no había problema alguno.

Hasta es más, le haría el favor de lavarla, ¿Que más agradecida podría estar?

Siguió con su caminata, notando como poco a poco se iban desapareciendo las manchas de sangre, debía darse prisa o nunca más podrá llegar.

Tenía que volver, tenía que verle la cara una vez más a sus compañeros…

Petra.

Auruo.

Gunther.

Erd.

Erwin.

Ese mocoso de Eren.

 _Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, también quería verla, no solo porque tenía que devolverle una vez más la misma prenda que perdió… sino que…_

ღ

Los rastros de sangre se acabaron, ya estaba todo seco y no había llegado a ninguna parte.

— Que idiota. — Se dijo en sus dentro, con la mirada aun agachada sin quitar la vista de la seca tierra.

Al momento de que sus ojos decidieron levantarse para seguir con su camino, estas presenciaron una escena…

Una impactante, poco creíble, y terrible escena.

ღ

 _…También quiera confesarle algo._

ღ

El mejor soldado de la tropa de reclutas N°104, Mikasa Ackerman, **estaba muerta.**

— Así que la sangre era tuya… — Le hablo al cuerpo inmóvil de la soldado, la sangre resaltaba mucho en todo su cuerpo.

Apretó con amargura la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

— Gracias.

* * *

Creo que voy mejorando con mi RivaMika, no se.(?)

En fin, espero les haya gustado y lamento los posibles errores ortográficos. ;-;

El final me inspire en Call Your Name. ღ

Gracias por leer, cuídense.~


End file.
